


In From The Storm

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “I’m not sure it fits me, Mr Stark.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	In From The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



“I’m not sure it fits me, Mr Stark,” Peter holds out his arms as if seeking an opinion. Tony glances up from the repairs he’s doing, registers what he’s seeing; absolutely does not do a double take.

“It’s fine, kid,” Is his voice strangled? It’s not strangled. He just needs another coffee, that’s all.

Even if he has already drunk five.

“Well, thanks for the loan then,” Peter smiles a little, a shy smile, more pleased than he’s trying to let on.

The rain outside lashes the windows as he wanders off to investigate an experiment, garbed in Tony’s t-shirt.


End file.
